Bloody Time Turners
by KimJinChi
Summary: The emergency use of a Time Turner has forced him back to 1977. It's time for Harry's first encounter with his parents and to prepare for his final meeting with Voldemort. It's time to go back in time. It's time for the war to end. It's time to make things right.
1. Midnight snacks are bad for you

I doubt I've ever been good at writing but my fingers have been dying to type up a Harry Potter Fanfiction this Easter xD

I just hope that you guys (If anyone ever does read this) enjoy my first chapter :D

DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING, You're a THE BEST. I will never be the owner of Harry Potter and however much I love the characters, I know that they will never be mine ;'(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Midnight snacks are bad for you<strong>_

Harry awoke to a freezing cold cement floor. Eagerly he looked around him…_**phew**_, no one in sight. He lifted his head up, wincing at the pain in his left arm but ignored while he assessed his current situation.

In his right hand he held two wands and in his left he found he was clutching onto a time turner…_**well, a broken one**_. The hourglass has shattered therefore the grains of sand that had once been contained within it were scattered all over the floor.

Harry squinted at the time turner (**or rather, what remained of it)**, and looked down rather irritated at the spilled sand.

_**Great, just great, how was he going to get home now?**_

He knew that it wouldn't be easy getting back and his head was throbbing, it didn't help that he had lost his glasses.

Harry looked around wildly for a few moments, unsure of his current destination. He could faintly see staircases, very familiar staircases and an extremely familiar long corridor. He was in one of Hogwarts' secret passage ways.

Footsteps.

He could hear them, they were quickly approaching him. Harry jerked his neck. His head dropped slightly and everything went black.

* * *

><p>'Prongs!"<p>

"mmmmm?" Harry groaned, his eyes half open.

"Psst, Prongs! Are you okay?"

A long finger was prodding Harry's pained arm, he let out a small whimper. He turned his head so that he was facing his prodder directly.

The figure shuffled quickly away from him as soon as their eyes met and it turned and ran.

"Green eyes…Prongs has brown eyes," said a shaken but fading voice. The footsteps trailed off in the distance.

* * *

><p>The figure ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower and swiftly made his way to the boys dormitories. There <em>he <em>observed the five beds while secretly hoping that one was empty.

_**No such luck.**_

Each bed had it's own inhabitant while his own remained deserted

"Prongs?" The boy whispered, poking the black-haired boy on his side softly.

"It's three in the morning, Sirius…," James groaned looking **(squinting)** at his watch, "If you're hungry then go to the kitchen"

Sirius froze. That was what he had been doing.

"Prongs," he repeated gingerly, "You need to see this"

"See-what?" James asked quietly.

"Just come"

Reluctantly, James arose from his warm and comfortable bed, shoved his round-rimmed glasses onto his face, picked up his wand and followed a shaky Sirius out the dorm.

* * *

><p>Harry remained on the ground for the next 10 minutes. His body ached all over and fatigue had gotten the better of him, he knew that if he attempted to stand up he'd fall back down to the stone cold floor.<p>

He grimaced himself. Being in this situation made Harry feel helpless and he slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Look at him Prongs!,"<p>

"I am looking at him, Padfoot"

"Look at him properly!"

"Is he your twin?" Padfoot asked him.

"I think I would know if I had a twin, Padfoot!" James scowled, obviously irritated by his friend's stupid ranting, "Do you think he's okay?"

Sirius shrugged and continued to gaze down at the limp body lying on the ground.

James inspected Harry. His expression was clearly both completely confused and shocked. He didn't have any siblings; neither did he have any cousins, yet this boy looked remarkably…like himself. The boy had the same black untamable hair, pale skin and defined facial structure that James himself possessed, it was fascinating yet scary at the same time.

"What's that in his hand?" Sirius inquired, pointing down at the pendant that Harry was holding in his left hand,"And why has he got two wands?"

'How the hell would I know that?" James retorted.

"It was a rhetorical question"

James scowled at Sirius but looked in the direction that Sirius was pointing at and picked up the object from Harry's palm while looking down at the two wands that the boy had clenched between his fingers.  
>The boys gasped. They knew what it was. It was a time tuner. But why did he have one?<p>

James noticed something hidden under the boy's messy fringe. He was about to push the hair away with his wand when suddenly the boy's eyes flew open and James pushed himself back with fright but continued to examine Harry's face carefully.

"Green eyes," He whispered to his friend, not taking his own off the ones glaring up at his own, "Just like her's"

* * *

><p>Phew, finally finished the first chapter =_=<p>

Thank you to anyone who reads it :) Please Rate and Review, I'd like to know how my first attempt at writing went.

Kim :D

**_(Just so you know, I fixed up a few erros on this chpt, thanks to my sister and MamaLoi (LoiLouyVenganza)_**


	2. Medicine is good for you

_**It was fun but tiring writing this xD**_

_**I hope you enjoy it :) Once again, Please rate and review, I'd love to hear you comments :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Character but I do own this plot :) **_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2: Medicine is good for you…most of the time<span>_**

Harry's scar burned. **_Surely he couldn't be here? Why could he still feel Voldemort's presence? The horcrux in him was destroyed... _**_[Sorry guys, i noticed that it didn't make sense unless i added those two little bits :)]_

He opened his eyes and took a moment to realise where he was. Hogwarts Hospital Wing, but slightly different. Well, it wasn't all smashed and crumbled as it had been a few hours ago. Harry sat up and tried to remember the previous events that had led to his current position. He faintly remembered a flash of green, a figure crawling, dragging itself towards him in the darkness, someone shoving a chain around his neck and a voice, a girl's voice. Hermione's voice whispering, "Don't come back until you regain strength, only you can defeat him". Then he could remember her spinning the dial before vanishing into the grey mist.

"Good Morning," Greeted Madam Pomfrey, "Here, take some of this"

She handed Harry a goblet that contained a foaming liquid. Harry looked up at her questioningly. She looked younger, much younger. Obediently he took the goblet and drank the potion only to spit it out back in a spray of purple. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes but quickly set to work cleaning the floor and bed and refilled the goblet.

'It's for your own good," she assured him, "It'll give you strength."  
>Harry nodded apologetically and his nose wrinkled as soon as the potion touched his lips. He shuddered as the icy liquid trickled down his throat.<p>

'Professor Dumbledore will be here soon, just lie down and rest". Harry nodded.

"What year is it?" he asked curiously.

Madam Pomfrey's head span round so quickly that Harry was sure it would fall off.

"Do you need some memory re-gaining potion?" She asked him worriedly. The boy shook his head.

"It's 1977"

Harry thoughts froze. 1977. They would be here.

* * *

><p>"Sirius, GET UP!"<p>

"Five more minutes"

"I'll tell Mary!" At this Sirius jumped out of his bed.

"I'm up!"

James and Peter burst into laughter. Moony grinned.

"Geez, Moony," Sirius whined sulkily, "I'm not in my best condition at the moment."

Sirius began to rub his tired eyes roughly.

"And why is that?" Remus asked curiously.

"Something…happened last night."

Remus frowned and looked Sirius in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius looked quickly at James who nodded in reply.

"Well…," he started, "It all began when I was hungry and-"

Moony let out a scowl.

"Skip that part," He demanded, rather agitated, "You're always hungry"

Sirius pouted his lips.

"Can I continue?" Sirius asked sourly. Moony glared at him but remained quiet.

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted, I was beginning to get rather hungry so I was making my way to the kitchen through one of the secret passages…"

"Go on"

"And as I was walking, I saw_ Prongs_ on the floor," Sirius hesitated, "So I started _poking_ him and I asked him if he was alright"

"Why were you on the floor, Prongs?" Peter asked him.

James shrugged.

"I wasn't," James replied.

Remus' face churned into and expression of utter confusion.

"He looked rather beaten up," Sirius continued, "And then he opened his eyes and they were _green_"

"But Prongs has _brown _eyes," Moony remarked, observing James face.

"Exactly my point, so I ran and when I got back, _Prongs_ was back in his bed!"

"I was never up in the first place!" James added sourly, "Then this idiot decided to wake me up at 3am!"

"Well, It was scary," Sirius confessed, pouting again," Then when me and James-"

"James and I," Moony corrected.

"Now is NOT the time, Moony," Sirius scowled.

"Anyways, when _James and I_ went back to where I left _James_ he was still lying on the floor"

"But how can Prongs be in two places at the same time?" Remus questioned.

"That's the thing," Sirius began, "It wasn't James, but it looked _exactly_ like him…well, expect for the fact that he didn't have glasses and his eyes were _green_"

"Just like Evans'," James added smiling slightly, "And he was holding onto two wands and a broken time turner"

"Time turner?"Remus repeated curiously, "Well, where is he now?"

"We took him to the hospital wing," Sirius replied, "He didn't look too good and the ground looked freezing."

It was clear that Remus was extremely curious to learn more. He eagerly jumped off his seat and turned to the rest of the Marauders.

"Let's go and see him then," he said sounding excited, "This sounds interesting."

James and Sirius shrugged and arose from their beds.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes, Moony?"

"Clothes"

Sirius looked down at his pyjamas.

"My bad," he replied grinning.

Sirius pulled on his jeans and shoved his t-shirt on, taking a good few minutes to admire his own reflection while brushing his long black hair.

"Where's Frank?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"Gone away for a week,"Remus replied, "His dad's not well"

The Marauders made their way down to the Gryffindor Common room and bustled their way through the swarm of students.

"Potter," called out a voice, "Don't forget that we have rounds tonight"

"I never forget, Evans," he replied with a smile. He ran his hand through his messy black hair and causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"Sure you don't,"She muttered sarcastically while James made his way towards her.

"Go out with me?" he asked mock-sweetly, bouncing his eyebrows up and down.

"No," She replied, not taking her eyes off the book.

"I'll try again later," he promised and made his way back towards his friends.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked Remus, looking up as she did so.

It truly was a curious sight. Saturday mornings for the Marauders was usually spent planning future pranks and causing mayhem but today they were all eager to get out.

"James and Sirius here found a _James II_ in one of the hall way while everyone was asleep"

_**James II?**_

Lily's head jerked.

"You were up past hours?"

The two nodded while smiling. She scowled.

"Some Head Boy _you_ are"

Sirius and James shrugged.

"Well where is this _James II_?" She continued.  
>"Hospital wing"<br>"Mind if I come?" she asked, "Sounds interesting"

The Marauders looked at each other, nodded and Lily followed them out of the common room.

* * *

><p>"Harry," said a familiar voice.<p>

**_Dumbledore?_**

Harry sat up instantly. Dumbledore looked younger, it was as though he had lost 20 years.

"Yes, sir?" Harry replied, "You know who I am, sir?

Dumbledore smiled, "Off course, Dear boy"

"How?"

"Ahh, I have my ways"

Harry decided it wise not to press on. "Sir, are my parents here?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, they are here, Harry but while you are here I must ask you do nothing that will change the future, it will be difficult but you must prevent yourself from saving you're parents' lives"

Dumbledore began chewing on a liquorice wand.

"Also," he continued, "If something does manage to spill about the future I must ask that you clear their memories" Harry knew this already but inside he felt the guilt swell up.

"Yes, sir, I understand"

Dumbledore took out a bag of sweet from his pocket.

"Lemon drop?" He offered. Harry politely rejected Dumbledore's offer. Dumbledore put the bag back into his pocket, withdrew his wand and created an exact replica of Harry's previous pair of glasses.

"I thought you might need these," He said rather smugly. Harry thanked Dumbledore and put the glasses on. Dumbledore looked down at Harry and pointed to the bedside draw which held the two wands and the broken time turner.

"Keep those safe, Harry," Dumbledore warned him, "I shall take the time turner and return it to you when it is in fit condition."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore smiled in acknowledgement.

"How about my name sir?" Harry inquired, "Do I have to change it?"

"No, both you and the current Mr. Potter bare a close resemblance therefore you can pose as one of his distant relatives." Harry nodded again inagreement.

"I shall be off now, Harry. If you have any problems please come to me immediately. The password is _Sugar Quills."_

Harry thanked Dumbledore and with that, the old man vanished and once again he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Kill the spare!"<br>_****'_AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
><em>****"_NOOOO!"_**

"He looks _exactly_ like Potter," whispered a girl's voice.

The others continued to stare wide-eyed at Harry and then at James.

"Prongs, are you sure he isn't your twin?" Sirius asked.

"As I said earlier Padfoot, I think I'd know"

"He doesn't look too good," Remus remarked looking into the boy's pale and pained face.

"Is he having a nightmare?"

"Looks like it," James replied.

"Wake him up"

"But that's rude"

"Well, he doesn't look like his dream is much fun"

Sirius poked Harry for the second time. Harry jerked up instantly and upon seeing five pairs of eyes on him rummaged for his glasses. Lily gasped as she looked closely at the boy's face.

"Green eyes...they look familiar," she commented, "They look a bit like-"

She was interrupted by an excited Sirius. James turned to face Lily and after a few moment replanted his gaze on the dark-haired boy on the bed.

"So he _does_ have glasses," Sirius gasped, "I was mistaken Prongs, he's not your twin. It's _you_"

"And how is that even possible?"

Sirius shrugged and turned around.

"Who are you?" James asked the dark haired boy. Harry seemed to have caught on to who was talking to him.

"Harry Potter"

* * *

><p>I apologize for the constant changes, I keep noticing errors once I publish xD<br>Anyways, hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Questions without answers

_**Guy's I apologise for constant changes to the story, so many errors xD**_

_**I hope you enjoy my story so far. I have my writing limits xD**_

_**Please tell me what you think R&R **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter Belongs to JK Rowling :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Questions without answers<strong>_

Hermione dragged her injured self to a nearby limp body that lay still and in an awkward position over the rubble. She gently shifted his messy red hair from his pale face, kissed his forehead tenderly and cradled his hand in her own while her tears drenched his cheek. A cloaked figure appeared before Hermione and his snake-like face twisted into a cruel grin. Hermione sprang up instantly and aimed her wand directly at Voldemort's monstrous face. He laughed cruelly and Hermione flinched.

"Tell me, Mudblood," Voldemort said calmly, "Where is the boy?"

Hermione shook her head but her fearful gaze did not leave Voldemort's eyes. He snorted and Hermione stepped back and tripped over the rubble causing her to hit the ground with impact.

"Where is boy?" He repeated again, more intimidatingly this time, "And I may spare you."

Hermione shook her head again wildly and her eyes widened as she saw Voldemort raise his wand.

"CRUCIO!"

* * *

><p>Remus stood in the corner of the hospital wing while the others continued to gawk at the boy who looked uncomfortable but it seemed as though he was used to it at the same time.<p>

"Time turner? Harry Potter?" he muttered to himself so that no one else could hear.

Remus craned his neck over to the bedside table near Harry's bed. There lay the two wands that Prongs and Padfoot had spoken of but there was no sign of a time turner. Remus approached the bed and in doing so, began to compare the appearances of the two Potter's. It was strange that someone could resemble someone else so much that they were almost identical. James had a slightly longer nose than Harry did and on Harry's forehead there was a distinctive lightning shaped scar that looked like it had been there for while, unlike the fresh scratches all over his body. Instead of hazel eyes, Harry possessed big, bright emerald coloured ones, which looked extremely familiar.

"Same as Evans' "

"Potter?" Sirius repeated, "Does that mean you're related to James? There aren't that many Potter's after all."

Harry nodded.

"B-but I haven't got any cousins," James stammered while thinking.

"I'm a distant relative"

James brought his hand up to his chin and considered this statement but shrugged it off after a few moments.

"That's probably the reason," he announced, still looking unconvinced.

"Why are you injured?" Lily asked curiously.

Harry hesitated at this question and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

_**Damn, what do I say?**_

"I-I don't remember," he half-lied, "I think I was being chased."

"By what?"

Harry shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact and looked towards the two wands on his table while Remus observed his actions carefully.

**_Help!_**

"I think my patient needs a bit more rest," Madam Pomfrey said suddenly, walking through the curtains with numerous vials and bottles, "Come on now, out with you all."

The kids looked reluctant to leave but walked out slowly stealing quick gazes as they did so. Harry released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding in.

"When can I leave?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey horsely, once everyone had left, "I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible."

Madam Pomfrey looked at him as though concerned.

"Well, as long as you come back for medicine in the evenings for the rest of the week I see why not."

Harry thanked Madam Pomfrey, pulled on his replacement Hogwarts robes that had been left on the table, grabbed his wands and made his way out, ignoring the pain in his leg with every step he took.

There were already several students roaming the corridors and Harry did his best not to avoid too much attention. He stood at the front of the large gargoyle and recited the password.

"Ahh, Harry, I've been expecting you," Dumbledore said from behind his desk, "You've come here to talk about the circumstances of you staying here, am I right?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well, do you remember anything from before you arrived?"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore craned his head forward slightly and set down his quill.

"It was the war. It was dark, and nearly everyone around me was dead… The castle was torn down and I remember seeing Ron's body…" he hesitated and shuddered at the memory, "I think I was on the ground at that point, I was in too much pain to get up, I think I was dying, and-and then I saw Hermione. She was dragging herself towards me and she shoved the time turner around my neck and spun the dial. She told me to come back when I get better…"

Dumbledore looked solemnly, at Harry who had redirected his eyes to the floor. A tear dropped and hit the stone tiles. Harry quickly rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"Voldemort's winning," He stated, "I saw everyone dying. It's all my fault."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, dear boy, that is where you are incorrect," he said softly, "It is not your fault. Voldemort is the cause of these deaths, not you."

Harry continued to look down.

"There is a way to stop this from happening in the future," Dumbledore said suddenly, "When you return you must do so before the war has started, you have succeeded in destroying all seven of the horcruxes, I presume?"

Harry nodded again, he was focused now, determined to find away out of this dreaded future.

"There is however, one more horcrux."

Harry's head shot up in disbelief. He already knew that Voldemort had unknowingly made Harry into a living horcrux and Voldemort had already killed him but somehow Harry was able to return to life again. Neville had already succeeded in killing Nagini with the sword. Surely there wasn't another one?

"The final horcrux is his wand, the wand you have in your possession at this moment. Once you have destroyed that, you will be able to kill Voldemort. It seems he made two horcruxes unknowingly the night he gave you that scar."

Harry looked at the wand in his hand, Voldemort had probably forgotten about this one since the one that Voldemort was currently using was the Elder Wand, the most powerful in existence and would cause disruption if in the wrong hands…**and somehow it happened to **_**be**_** in wrong hands.**

"Do you have sword of Godric Gryffindor here, sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Unfortunately, it is not within our reach at the present time which is why you must do this in your own time period.

"Will I have to go right away," Harry asked sadly, hoping for a chance to talk to his parents properly.

"No, I think it is only fair that you as the Chosen One get a few more days to rest," Dumbledore replied smiling, "and off course, the opportunity to get to know your parents, even though it is only for a short period of time, just remember not to reveal you secret, you mustn't alter what has to happen."

Harry smiled. Even though he couldn't tell his parents that they were his parents he was pleased at the thought of being able to spend time with them.

"I will meet you here in one week time at 6pm, that is when you must go. Remember that if someone does find out the truth you must erase that memory from them, do you understand?"

"I understand, Professor," Harry said, still smiling.

"Finally," Dumbledore began, "I assume you wish to resume your position in the Gryffindor house, do you not?"

"Yes. Off course, Professor," Harry replied.

"Then the password is _Opus Dracum _and you will be assigned to Frank Longbottom's bed as he will be absent for a week," Harry nodded thankfully at Dumbledore, "Very well, then. Off you go"

* * *

><p>Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor Common room. He stuck his hand into his back pocket-<em><strong>What the hell was this uncomfortable thing?<strong>_

It was the Marauders map, folded up and forgotten along with his trusty invisibility cloak. Harry stared at his possessions for a while; pleased that he had objects that would be of use to him and stuck them back where he had taken them from.

The fat lady's portrait hung on the Gryffindor entrance as usual.

"Password?" she asked.

"Opus Dracum," Harry answered.

The door swung open to reveal a huge flock of students, some with their noses deep into book and others laughing, talking and casting spells at each other. One by one the eyes peered up and looked closely at their newest member. This didn't worry Harry too much, he was use to being stared at and he shrugged and carried on walking. He caught the eyes of the marauders who walked quickly towards him.

"So you're a Gryffindor now?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yep"

"C'mon then, I'm starving," Sirius complained, "Time for breakfast"

The Marauders dragged Harry out of the common room and into the Great hall where they pushed him onto a bench.

"So what school did you go to before you came here?" Remus asked.

Harry gritted his teeth. _**Shit.**_

"Can't remember," Harry lied, running his hand through his hair, "I don't remember anything."

"Who are you parents? Are they purebloods?" Padfoot asked as he shoved a sausage into his mouth.

'Dead," he replied sadly, "My dad was but my mum was muggleborn."

There was an awkward silence and Harry felt his father's warmth as James patted his son unknowing on the back in condolence. It made him sadder to think that he couldn't even prevent his parents' deaths when he had the opportunity to. He caught a glimpse of Peter Pettigrew who was sitting across the table stuffing his face with toast and bacon and had the urge to drown him in pumpkin juice. He felt uncomfortable knowing that he was in the presence of three people who would die and one who betrayed his friend, the thought made him shiver and he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Sorry," Sirius whispered regretfully, "I didn't realise"

_**Obviously not.**_

"It's fine, I don't even know their names," Harry lied, "Can you pass me the butter -uh?"

"Sirius," Sirius introduced, passing Harry the pot, "I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, here's Remus Lupin and that's Peter Pettigrew. We're the Marauders."

"Okay, I'm Harry Potter," he said introducing himself for a second time.

"Are you really a relative of James' then?" Peter asked pointing at the dark-haired boy sitting opposite to Harry, "You look so much alike."

"Yeah," Harry replied awkwardly, "He's my um, I'm his third cousin…I'm not spoken about much." He ran his hand nervously through his hair again and poked his slice of bacon. The marauders noticed this action and glanced at each other.

_**Someone, please change the subject. PLEASE.**_

"But I'm certain that my Dad hasn't got any-," James started.

"Oh, Hi Harry," greeted a girl. She sat herself next to Harry smiling and held out her arm.

_**I'm saved.**_

"I'm Lily Evans," she said politely, "Pleased to meet you, sorry about staring at you earlier."

"It's fine, I'm use to it."

For a second, it crossed Harry's mind that he was sitting next to his mother and across from his father. It felt strange but nice at the same time. He wished he could tell them. He wished they didn't have to suffer that fate.

"Hey, Evans," James said smugly, "Go out with me?"

"NO, Potter!"

James pouted jokingly and continued eating. Harry sat awkwardly at the table, shocked at his father's approach to dating and girls. He looked from one to the other.

"It's great that you're in Gryffindor!" Lily continued, "What school did you go to before this one?"

_**I spoke too soon.**_

"I-I don't remember," Harry replied again.

Lily tilted her head slightly but didn't press on.

"I'm going down there, if you need any help then just grab my attention" she said getting up and making her way towards a group of girls, "See you later."

"Yeah, you too," Harry croaked.

"Why won't Evan's go out with me?" James asked impatiently as soon as Lily had left.

"Because she has the impression that you're an immature and arrogant toe rag," Remus replied bluntly, "And I don't disagree with that belief."

"I am NOT and arrogant toe rag!" James retorted sulkily.

"Well, then you're very good at acting like one," Remus backfired. Sirius snorted into his goblet and James shot him an angry glance.

"You're one to laugh," Remus said facing Sirius, "You're worse than him."

Sirius pouted at this and continued stuffing his face with breakfast. Harry chuckled at the sight of his godfather eating like a pig and acting like a 10 year old.

"But I have admit, you have changed," Remus remarked upon seeing James' glum face, "At least now you're not walking around firing hexes at anyone."

At this, James' face brightened up slightly.

"Maybe if you asked her out in a more sensible manner then she might see that you've changed," Harry proposed.

"Not gonna work," Sirius snorted, "He goes all goo-goo-eyed whenever he tries to act gentlemanly."

"I DO NOT!" James protested, "There was something in my eye last time."

"Yeah," Remus remarked while grinning at his dark-haired friend, "James is very bad at expressing his feelings therefore ends up acting like a git."

The other marauders and Harry sniggered and James turned a bright pink. He picked up his toast the same time Harry picked up his and unknowingly, both took huge greedy bites, set them back on the plate, scooped up 2 pieces of bacon each and wolfed them down. The others, slightly taken aback, watched their similar antics in complete bewilderment.

"What's next?" Sirius exclaimed, "First, you two look practically identical, you both run you hands through your hair and now, even the way you eat is the same!"

Harry and James looked at each other, confused at what the long-haired boy was talking about but both chose to ignore and carried on with their breakfast. Sirius scowled and Harry arose from his seat suddenly.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"McGonagall's office," He replied.

"We'll take you there" James said, wiping his hands with a napkin.

"I know where it is," He said, sounding almost irritated," I've li-"

_**Uh oh.**_

Remus' eyebrow had raised itself.

"You've been here before?" Sirius asked, puzzled.

"N-no," he stuttered, running his hand through his hair again.

_**Nice one Harry, you've blown it.**_

"Actually, yeah, okay," Harry said gingerly, "Could you take me there?"

"Sure," James replied uncertainly, "Let's go then."

The boys arose from their seats and made their way out of the great hall while Harry let out a small sigh of relief, pleased that no one had found out his secret.

He wasn't aware that Lupin was now keeping a close eye on him. A VERY close eye.


	4. Theories and Suspicions

_**Okay, I'm beginning to lose ideas xD**_

_**I WILL DO MY BEST!**_

_**Please rate and review, I'd really appreciate it if i got feedback :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OTHER THAN THIS PLOT. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4: Theories and Suspicions<span>_**

The three remaining marauders returned to the Gryffindor Common Room after sending Harry to McGonagalls office. Peter had decided that he was still hungry therefore had returned to the Great Hall for a second helping of breakfast. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs seated themselves on an empty nearby couch and began to talk about Harry instead of their plans.

"Strange kid," Sirius said jokingly, "He looks tense every time I look at him. Like he's worried someone's gonna hit him with a curse at any moment."

"He does act slightly strange," Moony agreed. He decided not to share his theories and suspicions until he had strong evidence. He sat thinking for a while, _could it be that Harry is more than just James' third cousin?_

"Maybe he's just had a tough time," James said in Harry's defense, " You don't know what he could be going through"

Sirius nodded slightly at this as he remembered the state that Harry had been when he had found him early in the morning: Beaten, scratched, cut and covered in blood. He shivered slightly, remembering how he thought that it was his best friend. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing his best friend in that situation.

At the point, Harry walked into the Common Room clutching onto his two wands, a folded piece of parchment and something that looked like an ancient blanket but extremely familiar to James especially. Upon noticing the attention he was grabbing from the marauders he suddenly shoved the parchment and cloak quickly into his trousers pocket before any one could question him. He nodded to them and made his way up to the dormitories on hope of having time to sleep for a bit since he hadn't fully recovered from his injuries. He opened the dorm door and hid his possessions under his mattress, failing to realise that a corner of his cloak stuck out and uncovered and he lay eagle-spread on his bed for a moment, staring up at the ceiling before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"AVADA KEDAVRA!"<p>

Hermione lay still and silent on the ground as a fresh, warm tear slid from her eye and onto the cold and cracked stone floor. Voldemort sneered brutally at his dead victim, raised his head high and drifted back into the battlefield clutching the elder wand in his claws.

Draco's limp body lay intertwined with his mother's on the opposite side and Lucius' own was crumpled and as lifeless as his son and wife on the ground beside them.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up with a start. He panted wildly, wiped the cold sweat and tears from his face with his sleeve and tightened his fists until his knuckles turned white. He sat up, still shaking, hoping that what he had seen was merely his imagination playing tricks on him instead of a vision and slumped back down onto his pillow with his eyes wide open.<p>

"Harry?" called out a worried voice, "Are you okay?"

Harry looked up to see his reflection talking to him, then he realised that it was his father while Remus looked at him curiously at the foot of the bed. Sirius and Peter stood by the door way looking as worried and confused as James did.

"Um, it's dinner, wanna join us?" he asked while harry rummaged for his glasses.

Harry nodded weakly and stood up.

"I'll think I'll go to the bathroom first," he said softly, "I'll meet you guys there."

The boys nodded while Harry left the room and he had left they looked at each other as though unsure of what to say. Peter looked at his friends and made his way to the Great Hall by himself and Sirius strode towards James and Remus in an attempt to drag them quickly off to the Great Hall for his evening meal but stopped as he caught a glimpse of something silvery sticking out from under Harry's mattress. He tugged at it.

"Prongs," Sirius said blankly, "Looks like Harry's trying to sneak your invisibility cloak away."

"He can't have," James held up his own cloak in his left arm while peering at the one Sirius was holding, "I've got it right here."

Both boys held up the cloaks and gasped. They were exactly the same.

"But there is only one of these cloaks in the whole world," James stammered, "It was passed down from Ignotus Peverell. There's no other one like it!"

"Maybe it's one of those ones that only last a while," Sirius said in an attempt to calm James down.

"Yeah, maybe"

Remus stuck his hand beneath the mattress and felt around for anything else that could be hidden underneath and pulled out the folded piece of parchment and Tom Riddle's wand (Harry kept his one on him).

"Is this what I think it is?" Remus asked himself. The other two hurried over to Remus.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The piece of parchment was no longer blank but was now covered in markings and moving footsteps. It was the Marauders Map. Again, the trio gasped.

"How?" James whispered. "The Marauders Map is on my bed." He ran over to his bed and scooped up the map and dropped it next to its copy.

"Mischief managed!"

The map turned into a blank piece of parchment again.

The three boys looked at the items and quickly shoved them back under the mattress.

"I don't think we should ask Harry anything for now," Remus advised, "He doesn't look well enough at the moment. Just act normally."

"Let's go downstairs," James suggested softly.

The other two nodded and the three boys sped quickly towards their dinner.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at dinner slightly late. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he looked deathly pale, he was shaking slightly as he sat himself down.<p>

The Marauders looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Hi Harry," James said, "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied although he really didn't look it. He didn't say anything else and spooned a small amount of mashed potato onto his plate and began eat slowly.

"Say, do you want a tour round the castle tonight?" James asked, "We know loads of places."

Harry looked up from his meal and smiled slightly at the offer.

"Yeah, that would be great," he answered.

Lily strolled into the Great Hall.

"Hi, Remus."

"Hi, Lily."

She looked down at Harry and smiled tenderly at him but it dropped slightly when she saw Harry's sickly face.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"And hello to you too," Sirius interjected feeling slightly offended.

"Yeah, I'm fine mu-, I'm fine," Harry assured her ignoring Sirius' rambling, "Just tired."

"You don't look it," she remarked, "Potter, why didn't you take him to the hospital wing?"

James looked up at her blankly as though saying 'Do I look like his mum?' He watched the two converse, it seemed so natural that James felt a small tinge of jealousy building up. It was just small talk but he never had the chance to speak to Lily properly nor had he ever had Lily worry about him.

"It's fine, I don't need to go there," Harry reassured her smiling. It felt nice knowing his mother cared about him even though she didn't know it yet.

"So Evans-," James started.

"No Potter, I will NOT go out with you." She interjected sternly.

"I wasn't going to ask you that question," James retorted in a hurt tone.

"Oh." Lily reddened at her mistake, "What is it then?"

There was a long silence.

"Nope, that _was_ what I was going to ask you," he said wiggling his eyebrows as he had done last time.

Sirius and Peter howled with laughter and started chocking on their potatoes while Remus shook his head at James' immatureness. Lily scowled at him.

"You never change, Potter," she said grimly as James' cheeky grin dropped slightly. And with that, she stomped off towards Mary MacDonald and Andrea Gray.

"Blown it again," Sirius laughed.

"Shut up."

James carried on eating and didn't look up at Harry again.

* * *

><p>"Forgotten our manners, haven't we Snivellus," Sirius commented as Severus pushed past them.<p>

"Mummy never did teach you any, so I'm shocked that you can tell the difference between rudeness and manners," he retorted airily. He clasped his finger around his wand.

Sirius looked Severus straight in the eye. He hated his mother; he hated being included in the same sentence as her. Several students had gathered around the two as they had sensed a fight and were eagerly waiting for it to begin. Harry watched them in disgust as Sirius brandished his own wand and aimed it right at Severus' face.

"What will it be today?" Sirius sneered, "Bat-bogey or toenail-growing?"

"Oooh, thinking about improving your appearance, Black?" Severus sneered back, "It's bad enough as it is, don't make it worse."

"Better than being a greasy, slimy git."

Snape pulled his hand out of his pocket and aimed a curse at Sirius that narrowly missed his face. James pulled him back and turned to Snape.

"Oooh, brave today aren't we Snape?"James asked sarcastically.

Snape and James took a couple of steps away from each other and drew their wands out so that they were aiming at each other's faces. Their faces were twisted with hatred as they both opened their mouths to curse.

"SECTUM-"

"FURNUNCU-"

"PROTEGO!"

There was a flash. Harry stood between the two with his own wand while holding up a barrier. Both boys looked at Harry, half shocked and half irritated.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Severus and James' wand flew out of their hands and Harry picked them up.

"Don't attack each other for stupid reasons like this," he shouted at them, "It's pitiful."

The three marauders looked at Harry in shock and so did the other students who were expecting a battlefield but Harry ignored them and continued to look at James and Severus with disgust. When he finally saw that both boys had calmed down he dropped the wands back onto the floor and walked away hurt and pale. James glared back at Harry who was now far ahead of them, grabbed his wand and kicked Severus' to the other side of the corridor before trudging away in the opposite direction with his friends.

* * *

><p>Harry sat alone in the room of requirement. He cried bitterly into his sleeve and urged himself to get a grip. He had learnt that his father wasn't as great as he always thought he was and that the treatment he had received from Snape in the future was expected of him. On top of that he had seen his best friend dead on the ground and watched his other best friend fall at the hands of Voldemort. He rubbed his eyes for a moment. <strong><em>If they could see you now,<em>** Harry thought to himself, **_imagine what they would think if they saw the boy who had fought Voldemort in his first year, killed a basilisk in his second, mastered a full patronus in his third, survived the Triwizard Tournament and managed to escape Voldemort by himself, crying._**

Harry felt ashamed of himself. He knew his parents and friends would've wanted him to be strong and not give up. Harry stood up and walked over to a huge mirror in the corner of the room. He looked at his reflection for the first time in a while and saw his awful appearance : scruffy, scratched, bruised and sickly. He winced at the sight and reseated himself.

**_How are the others doing?  
><em>****_Is Ginny alive?  
>Is Neville alive?<br>Is Luna alive?  
><em>**

Questions buzzed through his mind and he pushed his face into his folded arms. He wanted this torture to end. He wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Sirius shouted excitedly, "He disappeared!"<p>

Sirius, who had been watching Harry's movements from the Marauders Map and was now pointing at the fading footprints that had stopped in front of a wall.

"Where did he go?" Remus asked, holding the map up to his eyes, "He couldn't have just disappeared."

James sat on his bed staring out the window looking angry and irritated due to the days events. No one had ever done that to him. No one had ever dared to humiliate him. No one had ever dared to stop him from doing what he wanted. He didn't say anything or react to Sirius' rambling and continued to ignore his friends. They looked at him wondering whether to say anything but shrugged and returned to their spying. Remus frowned slightly at James' immature behavior and began to feel sympathy for Harry…_that is if his theory was true._

"Where do you suppose he went?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus shook his head and shrugged.

"I doubt he's ran away, he left his things here," Remus pointed out while looking in the direction of Harry's bed, "He'll come back up soon to sleep."

"He'd better not."

The other three marauders turned around. James had spoken suddenly.

"He'd better not," he repeated in a cold tone, "He'll regret it."


	5. What goes around Comes around

_**Hey guys! I apologize for my extremely late update, I just don't know how to put this chapter neither do I know what type of prank is worthy of the Marauderers xD.**_

_**Anyways, I hope enjoy enjoy this chapter and as usual, R&R!  
>I'd appreciate feedback whether it's good or bad I do not mind, it'll help me tonnes with this <strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTER AND ORIGINAL STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!**_

_**Chapter 5: What goes around comes around**_

* * *

><p><strong>[James]<strong>

I can honestly say that I have NEVER detested anyone so much in my entire life…well, other than Snivellus. This newbie…this wannabe, thinks he can stop ME from doing what I WANT to do? I think not. I WILL do what I want.

How can it be that someone who has had no experience with me and my fellow Marauders suddenly thinks that he can stop me from knocking the stuffing out of dear old Snivelly? HOW? Who could possibly want to stop me teaching a grease ball like that a well needed lesson? WHY? WHY? WHY?

_Inhale…exhale. _

_Breathe James, breathe._

_Inhale…exhale…_

There's something strange about that one. I feel strange around him. I feel warmer, calmer….It's strange…I'll admit, I've never felt like this for anyone other than Lily-HOLD UP.

_**WOAH. WOAH. WOAH, James!**_

WHAT! N-n-n-n-no, this can't be…I am COMPLETELY straight. I'm NOT GAY…Not that I have anything against gay people but still…

It can't be true…no…I'm all for Lily Evans, the love of my life….well, since 1st Year. I must be going mad. I must be out of my mind. I've been hanging around with Padfoot way too much. Please, let this be my mind playing tricks on me.

"Potter?" Lily is walking closer to where I am. She's looking straight at me, she's worried about me. I can tell. Well, I probably look like an idiot sitting in the corner with my fingers at my temples but…those eyes. I love those eyes. DAMN. Why must I blush now?

_**HA!**_

I'm Blushing!

"I'M A BOY!" I shout happily. I stand up with my fists punching the air in triumph…until I see all eyes on me.

_**Whoops.**_

_**Hee heee?**_

Some of the other Gryffindors look concerned, the rest are clutching their stomachs and rolling on the carpeted floor. This is quite humiliating…I'm not crazy!

"No, I'm not a boy…I mean, what am I saying? Of course I'm a boy. I'm a man, not a girl!" I stutter.

_**There goes my reputation…**_

I sit down scowling at myself. Why must this happen to me?

"Are you okay?" She asks uncertainly.

_**I'M NOT GAY! I'M STRAIGHT! WHOOOOOPEEEE!**_

"Yeah, I'm fine," I pause and look up at those beautiful eyes, "Wanna go out with me?"

She rolls her eyes and walks away from me cursing under her breath. I make out the words "Arrogant…self-absorbed…attention-seeking…prat"

_**Ouch.**_

Why won't she go out with me? I love her, why doesn't she love me? I hate Snivellus because I love her, I wish she knew what I'd do for her. Maybe I'm not her type. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Unless…unless she likes someone else…NO! It can't be!

This Potter, I've never heard of him. I'm certain that I have no other close Potter relatives. Who is he? What is he? Why does he look like me? Why does he EAT like me? Why…why does he have Lily's eyes? I love those eyes…they're like giant emeralds….

_**WAKE UP JAMES!**_

He needs to be taught a lesson, just like Ickle Snivelly. He deserves it. I hope he appreciates it.

* * *

><p>"I advise you not to do it," Remus advised in an almost threatening tone.<p>

"And why not?" Sirius asked. It was strange for Remus to not want to plan or contribute towards an awesome prank. Remus shrugged though continued looking concerned. His skin was already paling and he looked slightly sickly. It would be the full moon tomorrow night.

"I just don't think you should," he shrugged, "James, if you want Lily to like you then act mature, will you!"

"After this one," James half-promised through his plotting, "He's got to be taught a lesson."

"Don't Worry Moony," Sirius assured cheekily, "We'll start off small with him."

"Just don't do it James, it's not right," Remus protested slightly angrier this time, "You'll regret it."

"Why are you defending him?" Sirius asked, he sounded concerned, "It's not like you to stick up for a stranger."

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm stopping you, because he's a complete stranger and you'll make a fool out of yourself," Remus retorted angrily although this was not the complete truth.

"You know something we don't, don't you?" James questioned him suspiciously, creeping towards his friend, "Well, spit it out."

Remus shook his head sternly.

"I don't know anything whatsoever but I do have some suspicions," He began, "However, I won't be telling you two anytime soon…until I get evidence."

Irritated by this vague response, Sirius and James scowled with a final glare towards their werewolf friend before resuming to their scheming for the next morning.

* * *

><p>It was pleasant in the Room of Requirement. There was a large bed ready for Harry to indulge himself in. On the table near the bed there lay various objects:<p>

a strange looking coin (which Harry instantly recognised) with the initials DA engraved into the metal but held words rather than numbers, a small vial filled with a familiar golden liquid and a Sneakoscope. Harry picked up the Sneakoscope and while holding his breath, carefully examined the small object. He gasped; it was the same one that Ron had given him for his 13th Birthday back in their 3rd year and clutched it tightly in his fist, exhaled painfully while remembering his friends. He lay on the bed for a few moments still turning the Sneakoscope around in his hands until his eyes attached themselves onto the silver DA coin. Instead of the numbers that were usually on the surface there were words: "Together Until The End". Harry wrapped his scratched fingers around the coin and stuffed it into his pocket and blinked sourly at the ceiling. Before taking his glasses off he turned his eyes to the small vial of golden liquid. Strange…what would he need a vial of Felix Felicis for? Harry lay down thinking for a while and soon gave into exhaustion and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday morning, which meant that there would be classes very soon. Harry woke up and peered around the Room of Requirement momentarily forgetting that he was there. When he finally pulled on his glasses he found that there was a clean set of robes beside the items. He thankfully redressed himself and strode off towards the door after dropping the objects into his trouser pockets other than the vial that he placed around his neck on a long golden chain and stuffed his wand into his back pocket. He hesitated for a moment as he gripped the door handles but proceeded to exiting the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"He won't be expect anything," Sirius sniggered.<p>

"No one ever does," James sneered, "All we have to do now is lure him into the Common Room for the final part."

"That will be easy," Sirius assured while he stuffed his face with sausages, "Just act normal for now."

"Off course I will. Make sure to get him in there in the evening. Everyone will be in the Common Room at that time, it will be all the more humiliating"

"Right-tee-ohs Prongsie"

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked looking around him.

"No idea," Sirius replied, "Not that I really care that much anyway-"

"Padfoot, we are the Marauders, we stick together and we are inseparable," James rebuked angrily, "We are one."

"I'm not so sure Prongs," Sirius said calmy, "He's been acting strange, he's not really around us much these days. I've been hearing things…"

James shrugged.

"I trust him," He replied through gritted teeth, "He'll remain our friend for life."

"If you say so," Sirius shrugged dropping the subject completely.

* * *

><p>"I was expecting you last night," Madam Pomfrey scowled while bustling around the hospital wing, " Well, here are your potions, I'd advise you to drink them quickly, their flavours aren't very…appealing"<p>

Harry nodded, took a goblet of potion (that seemed to sprout large lumps every few seconds) from the tray, shuddered at the strange sensation and took a small vial into his fingers. He chose not to question Madam Pomfrey's expertise and with a quick gulp swallowed the disgusting liquid that seemed to freeze his insides making him shiver.

"You can go off to breakfast now," Madam Pomfrey said, "Come back tonight, I'll asses whether or not you'll need to keep coming."

Harry left the hospital wing feeling the slightly stronger and better than he did the previous evening and most of his the bruises and cuts had already healed. He went straight to the Great Hall expecting something bad to happen but nothing did which made Harry all the more suspicious. He was so sure that James and the rest of the Marauders were angry with him therefore he was startled by the fact that they didn't seem to scowl or glare as he walked towards the Gryffindor table and what was even more disconcerting was that they greeted him in the normal fashion, it was as though nothing had changed.

"Morning Harry," Sirius greeted coolly while eating his breakfast although not with as much enthusiasm as usual. Sirius looked up at the ceiling innocently, "Looks like there's mail today…"

Harry nodded but chose to sit a small distance away from the Marauders this time and nodded at Sirius, James, Peter and Moony who looked like he was trying to tell Harry something without the others knowing. He soon shrugged off his attempt and shot a quick look at Harry before answering to James' call. Harry noticed the redhead sitting about five seats away from the Marauders listening to her friends as usual while reading a book. Lily looked over her book after sensing that someone was watching and her gaze met Harry's therefore she replied with a big smile and a wave before she turned back to her friends.

Unaware of James' jealousy, Harry smiled back and received two burning glares from James and Sirius while his head was turned and by the look in James' eyes he wanted to get rid of this boy more than ever. Moony observed James and Sirius wearily and finally understood that James felt insecure with Harry's presence therefore threatened, _**if my theory is correct then James and Sirius have made utter idiots of themselves**_, he thought and he couldn't help smile helplessly at the revelation.

"Where did you go last night?" James asked, it sounded forced.

"Nowhere," Harry replied, he didn't feel like replying to his clearly not-in-the-mood father.

A letter dropped in front of Harry as he was about to take a spoonful of porridge and he looked up to see a common barn owl fly away over him. He had a sort of ache in him. He missed Hedwig, he missed her a lot, he would never see her again, she didn't even have a proper burial, _**it's all my fault**_ he thought to himself as he picked the letter up sadly and began to tear it open.

Just as he realised that he was no longer in his time (therefore no one would know who Harry Potter was meaning that he couldn't receive mail) the letter spat out large squirts of bubotuber pus at Harry and instantly he began to sprout large, painful, yellow boils all over his hands and a few on his face which felt like his skin was being burnt with a red hot iron. He winced at the horrible sensation but did not let out any further sounds. He wasn't going to give the person who had done this to him the satisfaction of seen him in pain although he roughly had an idea of who it was, or rather who _they_ were. Several other students around the Great Hall began to chortle with laughter at the _apparently_ hilarious sight while the Slytherins sneered at the dark-haired boy who's hands looked like they had been clothed in thick, knobbly gloves. It reminded him painfully of Hermione in their 4th year when an unknown Hermione-hater had sent her a letter filled with the pus because she was apparently toying with Harry and Viktor Krum's emotions-which wasn't true at all. He felt more emotional and mental pain than physical pain at this point but then winced again as the boils multiplied. Harry grimaced at the state of his skin but did not look at all bothered by the number of eyes looking his way, instead he ignored them as usual and set to thinking about how he could get rid of them without visiting the hospital wing.

"Are you okay Harry?" Lily asked rushing over to him as though he had just fallen into a deep hole. Harry heard a faint scowl from behind his back but chose not to look to see who it was but he could tell that it was James. It almost felt like he could feel the Marauders eyes piercing into his back. It hurt him, it really hurt, it hurt that his dad despised him even though he had done nothing wrong.

Harry nodded while looking down.

"I'm fine," Harry assured the redhead without saying anything more.

He wanted to hug his mother tightly and never let go, he wanted to talk to her and tell her everything that had happened and what was happening now in his time, he wanted her and his father to live. It was a deep wish yet a hopeless one and he knew it. He felt his eyes burn and took a quick glance up at Lily how who had his hands in her own and looked extremely worried. James stood up suddenly and slapped Harry's hands out of Lily's and walked back casually to his seat. Lily fired an acidic glare at James and frowned at his unusualness.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked James surprised by his actions, "Don't you care about your friend?"

"Off course I do," James replied indignantly. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at his plate before looking up at Harry with a forced smile, "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded but was confused by the way his parents approached each other. Lily didn't seem to like James at all. How on earth did they end up getting married?

"Come on Harry, " Lily demanded sounding a lot like Hermione as she dragged a bewildered Harry from the Great Hall and away from the increasing laughter, "Obviously someone prioritizes his stomach before his friends."

She looked back to glare at James who glared back at her with the same force although Harry could tell from his eyes that he was slightly hurt and couldn't help but feel guilty even though he didn't know what he had done wrong.

Lily dragged Harry to the hospital wing (much to his dismay) and forced him to sit still while Madam Pomfrey fixed up the most of the boils and finally wrapped his hands up in thin bandages to prevent them from damaging any more while they healed.

"You Gryffindors end up in this hospital wing as quickly as daisies sprout from the ground," she muttered, "Always getting yourselves into trouble."

Harry couldn't help but grin at this. Madam Pomfrey was the same as usual. She looked at him strangely and then turned away to treat another patient in the bed opposite Harry's.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole day Harry couldn't help but notice a connecting series of events occurring frequently. In his first transfiguration lesson someone had switched his empty water goblet into a Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant disguised as a goblet therefore when he first tried to transfigure it into a bird it reformed it's original form and spat a disgusting green slime at him from all over its horrible warty stumps leaving harry covered in ooze heat to foot. Lily ran over straight away and glared at the Marauders (minus Remus) who were laughing hysterically and helped Harry magically clean himself up while Harry did his best to ignore James' death glares.<p>

During the journey towards the dungeons for potions Harry ended up tripping over and landing face first on the floor, it was as if an invisible rope was winding itself around Harry's legs every 10 steps he took. It was great fun...not. His first school day in 1977 had been most humiliating.

_**What is up with those guys? Especially. Potter **_Lily asked herself, _**He's acting like a prat all over again…and here I thought he had changed… **_

The following lesson was Potions and to his slight dismay Horace Slughorn (Well, at least he wasn't a biased git like a certain somebody) was the Proffesor. The lesson was a practical and they were to brew an acceptable cauldron of Dreamless Sleep Potion. Severus Snape was seated in the far corner of the dungeons and looked up regularly at Harry in a sort of intimidating way and took a few sorrowful glances at Lily who didn't seem to notice but nevertheless, continued on with his potion. It was going well…too well, Lily and Harry were having a nice conversation about muggles and their potion. It seemed all too good to be true since Slughorn had partnered Harry and Lily up because halfway through their potion-making Harry's glasses decided that they wanted to change prescription therefore Harry was left in a state of blindness with nothing but faint smudges in his sight and strangely enough the floor seemed to soften to the point where Harry toppled over bringing the cauldron down with him. The whole class watched the whole event unfold and there was a moment of silence before a huge burst of laughter erupted and Harry reddened beneath his burns.

"Mr Pott-Mr H Potter, please visit Poppy right away," Slughorn said looking slightly alarmed at the situation.

He glanced over to where Harry had been standing but by now the floor and Harry's glasses has returned to normal therefore Harry chose not to say anything but stood up wincing at the pain in his leg from falling and the burns on his arms and chest.

"Miss Evans, would you please escort him."

"Yes, off course sir," she replied and helped Harry limp out of the classroom.


	6. The Boggart in the Trunk

**I am really, really, really sorry about the longer-than-a-month-wait, it's been so hectic and GCSE's really do need to be taken seriously or rather 'Siriusly'..ahahahaha…if you didn't laugh, well then so sorry for the bad pun xD.**

**I feel terribly guilty for this extremely late update but GCSE's + brain dead author = slow update.**

**This chapter might not be my best so far but it's the best I've got at this point. **

**Please leave reviews, I'd like to know what you think, good or bad, they'll help me. Just state you opinions, I won't bite…hard ..AHAHAHAHA I JOKE :D**

_**Just so you know: I don't hate James Potter. I'm just making him seem like a prat in the Fanfic since he doesn't understand what's going on .**_

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 6: The Boggart in the Trunk.<span>_**

_**[In the morning]**_

"Where did the boggart go?" Sirius asked Peter who pointed to a large trunk that jerked every so often.

"We're gonna have to get it down to the Common Room,." Sirius said, "I'm not carrying it, the bloody things weighs a ton."

"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot, " James chanted, "Did you forget that we are the Marauders?"

Remus chuckled slightly at his friends stupidity despite not wanting to be any part of the prank.

"You both have clearly forgotten that we happen to be wizards on top of that, Prongs, therefore you can easily levitate or summon the trunk downstairs."

"I knew that!"

"Whatever," Remus said as he turned to leave the room, "All I'm saying is, don't do it. It'll come to bite you." And with that, he left the room leaving three marauders looking at each other with puzzled expressions.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey had taken what felt like years to get rid of the inflamed burns that masked Harry's arms and chest. She frowned and tutted disapprovingly at the state of his skin while muttering enchantments and hovering her wand over the wounded areas before applying a disgusting paste other them.<p>

Lily had gone back to the dungeons to gather up Harry's school equipment and when she had returned to the hospital wing, she and Harry had a short but friendly conversation to take Harry's mind off his throbbing wounds until she left for her next lesson. She waved to him as she passed through the doors and he couldn't help but smile tenderly in reply as the red hair vanished behind the walls.

Madam Pomfrey smiled teasingly and Harry noticed. Suddenly, emotions of disgust and realization hit him hard and he gaped up at the matron.

"It's not what you're thinking!" he exclaimed while trying to sound calm. Madam Pomfrey chuckled softly under her breath while shaking her head fondly at the dark haired boy who looked as though he was in complete denial. She winked causing Harry to feel even more disgusted than ever.

"I'm sure it isn't"

Harry did not find this convincing at all and felt sickened at the thought of being in love with his own mother.

"You don't understand!" He blurted out quickly, "I don't like her like that! I can't like her like that!"

"I don't see why not," Madam Pomfrey replied as she packed away the vials into the cabinets, "Miss Evans seems to be quite fond of you."

"I can't like her because she's my m-"

The words had escaped Harry before he had realized and he stopped himself before he could say anymore. Madam Pomfrey had either sensed that the boy felt uncomfortable or she wasn't listening so the conversation hung in the air for a while. After about ten minutes of silence, Madam Pomfrey had succeeded in forcing Harry to take a nutrition and bone-strengthening potion after performing a physical test on him(much to Harry's dismay) and made him wait a while until the effects took place.

* * *

><p>After having finally persuaded Madam Pomfrey to allow him to leave the hospital wing (which proved to be just as difficult as it was in his normal time period), Harry quickly but cautiously made his way towards the Great Hall for Dinner, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the students who passed him. It seemed that they weren't yet used to having two Potters who looked almost identical. His stomach was rumbling angrily beneath his uniform but he slowed down as he couldn't help but sense that someone was watching him and stopped walking just before the large entrance.<p>

A pale, shaking and scared hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder. It was Remus. His face was paler than normal, he looked extremely worn out and as sickly as he did before and after a transformation in Harry's normal time. Full moon. It would be tonight.

Remus' eyes were glinting with suspicion and his brow was strained and creased making him look much older than he was.

"I heard you in the hospital wing," Remus said sternly after a moment while handing Harry his homework assignment. Harry looked like he was trying to avoid Remus' eyes since he was feeling strangely intimidated but he nodded unsurely.

Remus let go of Harry's shoulder and shot his eyes into the far corner of the corridor and walked over while Harry followed.

"What do you like about Lily so much?" he asked curiously. Harry was surprised that Remus wasn't spitting fire at him as he had expected him to. In response he shrugged, trying to look like he hadn't understood.

"You've been here for three days yet you seem as though you've known her for a while."

Harry felt his stomach acids rise at this.

"Sh-She's like someone I know," Harry spluttered while trying to pull off the best innocent and unknowing face he could do, "And she's a really nice person"

Remus did not look convinced. He knew that expression all too well. It was the same innocent face that James had attempted and failed to do.

"Do you fancy Lily?" Remus asked.

_Great, just great,_ Harry thought, _another person who thinks I'm in love with my own mother_.

Sickened at the reminder that Madam Pomfrey thought that he had un-motherly feelings for Lily, Harry quickly tried not to cause this belief to spread further.

"You were about to say something," Remus continued, "You're hiding something aren't you?"

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end and he began to feel sweat trickling slowly down his forehead.

_Oh crap, why does Remus have to be so smart?_

"N-no, I'm not," Harry stammered, "I'm not hiding anything."

Remus' eyes narrowed dangerously but his eyes held a sort of triumphant twinkle.

"You're from the future aren't you?"

Harry realized that there was no way he'd be able to escape, there was no way, sooner or later Remus would find out and he knew it. There was no point lying anymore but he didn't reply to Remus' question. Remus took his silence as a 'yes' and nodded understandingly at the dark haired boy.

"Why are you here then?"

'The second war has begun," Harry said softly, "Everyone was dying, I was dying."

The atmosphere became suddenly tensed, even the noise from the Great Hall was dying down slightly and Harry looked straight at Remus.

"One of my friend's took her time turner and threw it around my neck and spun it and I ended up here…"

Remus suddenly looked extremely apologetic and was biting his lip.

"She told me to travel to the past and get better so that return and fix everything."

There was a long pause.

"Are you important in this war?" Remus asked.

"I'm the only one who can stop Voldemort," Harry replied bitterly, "It's been my destiny ever since Voldemort chose to come after me."

"James is your father, am I right?" Remus asked. Harry nodded, his face etched with sadness. "And Lily's your mother?" Harry nodded again.

"It's strange, I've always known that James loved Lily but I was never under the impression that Lily would like him back." Remus admitted, "Where are they in the future?"

Harry bit back his tongue, he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Remus, it would hurt him, but nevertheless he responded knowing that he could trust the boy.

"They died," He murmured. Remus eyes widened, "Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby and they were murdered by him while trying to protect me."

Another bitter silence filled the air. Remus wasn't breathing. He was holding in his breath as though trying not to cry. He looked into a far corner, rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and refaced Harry.

"And how about me, Sirius and Peter?"

"I-I can't tell you what happened to Peter or Sirius," he said quietly, "But you become a professor and become and member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Lupin's eyes brightened and looked pleased that he had found himself a job.

"So, you're here to spend time with them?" Harry nodded in reply.

"It was unintentional off course but since I'm here I guess, why not?"

"I see"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone of this,' the dark haired boy urged, 'They can't know who I am, no one can, the only people who know are you and Professor Dumbledore."

"But-"

"No buts, just act normal," Harry ordered, "Act like you still know nothing about me, stay on James' side. They can't find out. You can't sacrifice your friendship with those three, It's dangerous." He hesitated for a moment, "Meeting them in person is already enough for me," he said softly, "Even if they don't know who I am."

It seemed that Remus didn't like the idea of hiding this big secret from his best friends and did not like the idea of allowing Harry to be hated by his own father but understood that he had no right or say in the matter. Remus knew that time was a dangerous thing to meddle with therefore he bitterly agreed and both boys made their way to the Gryffindor table in silence.

* * *

><p>"Ah, <em>there<em> you are Moony," James called out to his friend. He cast a suspicious glance as he saw Harry walk alongside, 'We were wondering where you were."

Remus looked at his friend helplessly; he could help but feel saddened at the thought of his best friend dying. It had to be changed. They couldn't die, they mustn't die.

'You okay, Moony?' Sirius asked as he gulped down his pumpkin juice, 'What's up?'

'Nothing, nothing,' came the reply.

James, Sirius and Peter looked at each other but shrugged, thinking that it was because it would be a full moon tonight.

"Hello, Harry," Lily said smiling as Harry sat down opposite her.

"Hi, Lily, thanks for helping me earlier."

"It was nothing,' she insisted, he big green eyes twinkling, "You're new here, I'll always be here if you need help."

Harry sent her a smile in reply.

"Hey, Harry,' It was Alice Prewett who was talking now, 'Sorry I haven't been around much, you know who I am right?"

She looked almost the same as Neville, slightly different off course, and girlier, yes but he knew right away who she was. He wished that Neville could have been with him. It wasn't fair that he got to see his parents and he didn't get to see them before they were tortured. It was a bitter thought.

"Do you want some potatoes, Harry?"

Harry jolted out of his train of thought and realised where he was again. He said yes and watched at Lily spooned the potatoes onto his plate. He couldn't help but feel loved. Loved by the mother he didn't grow up with. It warmed him up inside and the three Gryffindors sat and continued to talk.

* * *

><p>"James, you have to eat."<p>

"Will do."

James was watching as Harry, Alice and Lily talked and laughed together down the long table. He felt a mixture of jealousy and anger yet somehow he also felt pleased although he didn't understand why. The new boy was taking away the girl he had been after for years and it seemed as though he already had her wrapped around his little finger but again he didn't feel the same strong hatred he felt for Lily's past boyfriends. It confused him. He didn't understand.

Questions buzzed through James' head repeatedly. _Why does he have a cloak? Why are there two Marauders Map's? Is it that-No, it can't be…he would have said something. _He shrugged off his strange conclusion.

"Pwongs, the chicken's geh-in' col'" Sirius said loudly while his mouth was full of food, "Wastin' foo' is ba'"

James turned away from the sight that hurt him yet pleased him and continued on with his dinner.

"So," Sirius swallowed his food, "When are we pranking the new kid?"

At this, James remembered that he hated Harry and crouched over across to quietly discuss with his fellow Marauders.

"Tonight," he said sounding strangely unsure yet determined to seek his revenge, "He'll probably come up to the Common Room with Lily and Alice and when he does open the trunk."

Peter and Sirius nodded fiercely.

"YES, SIR!" They called out together causing people to turn around.

Remus paled and grabbed James's forearm.

"James don't tell me you're going to set that boggart on him!" He asked worriedly.

"Why off course I am. The most effective way to humiliate someone is by using their fear against them and we can show his fear to all the Gryffindors while we're taking pictures."

Remus frowned, feeling disgusted he and looked away from his friends and turned towards Harry who was savoring every little moment he had with his young mother. He felt extremely appalled at James, Sirius and Peter's immaturity and low call but he had made a promise and he couldn't sacrifice his friendship, it would change too much therefore, even more disgusted with himself, he nodded in acknowledgment to the plan.

* * *

><p>"I think now is time that we leave for our dormitories," Professor Dumbledore declared from the staff table, "Have a good evening everybody and rest well for tomorrow, Goodnight."<p>

The Marauders hastily dashed out of the Great hall as soon as everybody got up to leave and made their way quickly to the Common Room.

"Harry, do you want to join us in doing our potions homework together?" Lily asked while gesturing towards Alice.

Harry internally groaned, Lily was way too much like Hermione sometimes.

"Um, well-," Harry replied hesitantly but upon seeing their hurt faces he said said , "Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

The two girls beamed at him and together the trio walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>"Ready, Wormtail?"<p>

"Yep!"

"As soon as Harry walks in get him to stand close to the trunk, remember to pretend that you walked into it causing it to open. Padfoot, you stand there with that camera-thingy and take a picture of it. Got it?"

"YES!"

"Moony, you pretend that you know nothing, read a book as usual, I'll pretend to be talking to Sirius." Remus reluctantly nodded and sat over on the couch opposite Sirius and James.

The Marauders waited silently amongst the noise the other Gryffindors were making. The Common Room door swung open and in came Lily, Alice and Harry who were all laughing and deep in conversation. The blood rose instantly to James' face upon seeing the happy expression that he himself could not get Lily to make and he turned to signal Peter as soon as the girls were far away enough and Harry was close to the trunk.

The noise faded slowly as the trunk jerked open after Peter 'accidentally' knocked it over. The foul blackening beast arose, a Dementor. It twisted and floated in the air while Harry looked at it Horror struck but before he could react, it changed. There were screams, screams of pain, his screams.

The students' eyes widened as they saw a fourteen-year-old Harry writhing, twitching violently with pain on the ground having been hit by Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse while seventeen-year-old Harry stared at the memory.

"Ridi-Ridiku-"

The boggart changed again, this time instead of tortured Harry there lay a dead Hermione and Ron, bloodied and beaten from the war. He sucked in his breath, his eyes watering. _NO, NO!_

"Harry!" Lily was calling out to him but he couldn't hear her, he couldn't hear anyone. He tried to move but he was frozen.

Most of the Gryffindors had retreated to the other side of the room while the Marauders looked on horrified by what they could see and slightly ashamed at what they had done.

"HARRY!" Lily and Alice shouted again but with no effect.

"Ridikulus, rudikulus…" Harry muttered. The spell wouldn't work. _Why isn't it working?_

"RIDIKULUS!"

After transforming into a great glass orb, the boggart vanished instantly into a grey mist and a great silence lingered in the air.


	7. The Moon's Curse

**Sorry again for the long wait…I'm having a really hard time trying to continue this but nevertheless, I will NEVER abandon what I started.**

_**Chapter 7: The Moon's curse**_

The silence was still intact, empty, cold and miserable. All eyes were still focused on Harry and Harry only but he couldn't see them. The only thing he could see the back of Remus' cloak in front of him and after a while he felt two hands tugging at his arm.

"Harry, are you okay?" Lily asked him softly while Alice patted him comfortingly on the back.

Harry nodded but his face was haunted, white and expressionless. He nodded again at Remus, turned around and briskly walked out of the Common Room without turning back.

The silence was broken by the chime of the great clock that stood in the corner of the room and after a while, the muttering and whispering started again and most of the students made their way to the dormitories. The three Marauders sat unsure of what to next. They shared glances then looked over at Remus who was glaring dangerously at them and in response they coward back slightly in humiliation of their actions.

"How did a boggart get in here?" Alice asked curiously to no one in particular. The three Marauders turned away quickly but luckily weren't noticed by the two girls who were wondering whether to chase after Harry or give him time by himself.

Once again, Remus glared at his friends but they didn't see since they had their heads bent down.

"Shall I go get him?" James asked unsurely after a while. He caught Lily's eye and hung back again.

"Yeah, I think we should…" Sirius replied hesitantly although not in a way that seemed rude but rather in an ashamed tone that was so unlike him.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Peter mumbled after a while and with that he left Remus, James, Sirius, Lily and Alice in the Common Room.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Lily asked the duo. When they didn't reply she took their silence for a 'yes' and gaped at them, "And here I thought you had changed, James Potter, I didn't think you'd ever stoop this low, both of you."

Alice had the same fiery glare pointed straight at Sirius and he winced slightly as he stepped backwards. Lily sighed.

"I guess the best thing to do is to leave him for now, we won't know what he's feeling so we'd just be useless, I'm sure he'll come back up in a while."

Alice and Remus nodded in agreement but James and Sirius didn't look convinced that this would be the case. The looked at each other as if to say 'let's-look-for-him' and both agreed. Lily and Alice headed up slowly to their dormitory leaving he three Marauders by themselves.

"You are both such Idiots." Remus spat suddenly causing the two to jump slightly, "Did you ever wonder why he looks like you, James?" Remus was aware that he had made a promise but at that moment he felt that this problem had gone way out of hand. His rare temper was getting the better of him, he couldn't control it. "Didn't you both ever wonder how and why he turned up where he did, how he has the Marauders Map AND the cloak!"

"Well-"

"HAVE YOU NOT REALISED IT YET!"

The pair retreated backwards due to the dangerously violent atmosphere that Remus was creating in his fury. After a while he calmed down slightly.

"James, Harry's your son."

Somewhere in James heart told him that he had already known this fact but his jealously and arrogance had caused this theory to be denied of much thought therefore he paid no attention to it however, he couldn't help but still gape at the words that had escaped from Remus' mouth. To his side, Sirius looked as lost yet bewildered as anyone could be and his eyes widened at the sudden realization.

* * *

><p>It was about 11pm. Back in the room of requirement, Harry was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking of nothing at all. Nothing whatsoever. All he wanted to do was return to a Voldemort-free time where he could be free and have a family.<p>

Suddenly there was a faint 'pang', the sound of glass hitting a hard surface. He turned to look, there was a small goblet, it was bubbling and releasing a faint blue smoke. Harry stared at it for a moment. It looked familiar but he couldn't put him finger on it.

"Wolfsbane Potion?" Harry muttered to himself upon remembering Professor Lupin.

He looked at it again and found that there was something different about it. It looked…bubblier, thicker and more disgusting than it did usually. He looked around for a note, a message, anything. Finally he found a small piece of folded parchment stuck to the base of the goblet. It read:

_Improved 'Wolfsbane' potion – 2030_

_-One goblet needed to be drunk (Only on the day of the full moon)._

_Created and improved by __**Damocles**__** Octavian **__**Belby.**_

Harry sat for a moment to wonder what the reason the Room of Requirement had given it to him for then it hit him. It would be the full moon soon. He sat up, wanting to find Remus and give it to him but chose not to upon seeing Remus with Sirius and his father together on the map. Harry knew it was them who had set the Boggart on him therefore he didn't feel like approaching them anytime soon, even if it was his father and godfather. He lay back down and continued to brood for a while.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think he is now?" James asked worriedly, "It's nearly midnight."<p>

"I don't know, " Sirius replied equally worried from the large sofa, "Why don't you check the map?"

"I can't find him. Moony, do you know where he is?"

Remus shrugged and shook his head unknowingly. The trio continued to stare at the doorway hoping that a skinny, dark-haired boy with round glasses would walk through it soon.

* * *

><p>"I hope Harry's okay," Lily said to Alice who nodded in agreement, " It was probably Potter, Black and Pettigrew who let that boggart in."<p>

"Most likely," Alice almost growled, "They are all so immature, when will they grow up?"

"I don't know, Al, I really don't know if they ever will." Lily replied, "There's something strange about Harry though, " she added, "I don't know but I feel strangley protective and attached to him…I don't know if it's some sort of connection or if I've met him once before but I just feel something there…"

Alice looked at her friend questioningly.

"Have you fallen for him?"

"I don't think so, " Lily said, "It's something else but I can't put my finger on it…"

She hesitated after a while but shrugged the strange idea that had popped into her head.

"Oh well, let's get to bed, it's late."

* * *

><p>Harry got up from his bed and looked at his watch. Nearly midnight. He took the foaming goblet from his bedside (despite knowing that James and Sirius would be with Remus) and walked crept out of the doors of the Room of Requirement.<p>

"WHO'S THERE?" Shouted a grim and crackled voice. Filch.

_Damn, why didn't I check the map before I left?_

Footsteps began speedily approaching him and he backed away until he found the room of requirement again. He thrust open the doors and jumped inside while the doors vanished leaving Filch on his own, still looking for the night-time-wanderer.

* * *

><p>"There he is!" Sirius called out to the other two Marauders.<p>

Remus and James practically flew other to where Sirius was sitting with the map pressed up close towards his handsome face. Sirius pointed at the name _Harry James Potter _but as they had all come into focus with it the name headed towards a wall and disappeared out of sight.

"Where did he go?" James asked.

"Maybe we should go look for him." Sirius suggested.

The all agreed to do this. They set out of the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius in his animagus form (since they couldn't all fit under the invisibility cloak) and James and Remus squeezed beneath the cloak.

"Where did he disappear?" Remus whispered.

"Around here." James whispered back with his finger pressed onto the spot on the map where they had seen Harry vanish.

When the three boys had arrived to their destination moments later they looked around for any sign of movement, any sign of Harry but none came. James folded the Marauders map back into his pocket.

"Lumos" he whispered.

Sirius turned back into his human form and Remus turned cold and shuddered violently.

* * *

><p>Harry opened up the Marauders Map and saw the names: JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK and REMUS LUPIN outside the Room of Requirement. He was quite sure that they had the map with them and they usually did this therefore he was not surprised and the fact that It was a full moon made it even more normal. He grabbed the Goblet and walked towards the doors and as they did so he saw Lupin shaking uncontrollably while James and Remus were about to transform into their animagi-selves.<p>

* * *

><p>"FULL MOON!" Sirius gasped loudly, "How did we forget?"<p>

Footsteps were approaching the three boys and they instantly gave up their hunt for Harry and eagerly gripped at their wands.

Suddenly, doors that hadn't been there in the first place opened and revealed Harry who was holding a foaming goblet.

"Get inside here!" He urged them and they did so without saying anything, dragging Remus in.

"Hold him down quickly!" Harry ordered and they did so. James and Sirius watched as Harry forced the foaming liquid down Remus' throat. Remus transformed still although, it didn't look quite as painful as usual and the werewolf slumped down into a deep sleep, curled on the floor.

"Wh-what did you give him?" Sirius asked as he prepared himself for transformation.

"Something that will allow him to continue to think like his human self even in his Werewolf-form." Harry replied hesitantly and without eye contact walked back to his bed where he lay down and resumed his original position.

James and Sirius looked around them and for the first time, realised that they were somewhere they had never been before. The gasped as two new beds appeared opposite to Harry's bed.

"What is this place?" James gaped slightly.

"Room Of Requirement."

"Oh, right…"

There was and awkward silence and James slowly approached Harry who in turn noticed and gripped his wand.

"I, um, I'd like to apologize for my behaviour, " He said gently, "Remus told me that-"

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief when he realised what James was saying.

"He shouldn't have told you anything."

"Are you really my son?" James asked after a while.

"Yes, and quite frankly I can see that Professor Snape was right about you being arrogant."

James and Sirius both looked taken aback although for different reasons. James was hurt that he had left such a negative impression of himself on his son whereas Sirius was disgusted at the fact that Snape had ever become a Professor. James looked deeply into Harry's big green eyes.

"Is Lily your mother?" He asked softly in anticipation.

"Yes."

"Listen, Harry,I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Harry interrupted, "Maybe in the future you grow up but at this point I don't really understand how Mum ever came to love you."

Every word hit James like a blow to the stomach, instead of feeling humiliated he felt ashamed and embarrassed at himself and he couldn't find words to reply back.

"You're just as bad," Harry accused Sirius who in turn, hung his head slightly, "You're lucky that in the future I respect you and love you as my Godfather otherwise I wouldn't have hesitated to curse you."

Sirius winced slightly and backed away towards one of the empty beds and sat down. James, on the other hand, walked closer to Harry and sat down at Harry's feet.

"I've been a real pain, haven't I?"

Harry nodded but didn't look at him and James looked upon his son's face, staring intently at the eyes he loved so much and shocked by their almost identical appearance. He turned away as he thought about what he had done and what effect his attitude had on people and reddened with embarrassment.

"I was under the impression that you liked Lily" James asked after a few minutes of silence, "I just don't want to lose her, I saw you as a threat."

Harry nodded again in understanding but continued to look up at the ceiling while Sirius walked over to Remus who was peacefully sleeping in the corner of the room.

"Bullying doesn't solve anything. It makes people hate you and in turn, will make you hate yourself." Harry retorted, "I hope one day you realise that."

James hung his head again in shame and refocused his gaze onto a wall.

"Maybe it would be best if you stopped pestering Mum the way you do and act like a Gentleman." Harry said after he had calmed down and Sirius hid a snort behind a cough, "Let her know the real you instead of the act you put up."

James squirmed a bit uncomfortably but understood that he was right but he couldn't get over the fact that his son was telling his father how to get with his mother. The situation was almost laughable and after the uncomfortable mood everyone seemed to get along well.

"So, what's it like in the future?" Sirius asked as he walked towards Harry's bed, "Do I get married?"

"Nope, you-you don't get out much in the future."

"WHY?"

"I guess you could say you become really anti-social I the future…" Harry lied _you become forcibly anti-social._

"So James and Lily made me your Godfather?" Sirius asked gleefully.

"I guess so."

"YAY!"

"What about me and Lily?" James asked curiously, "Aren't we worried that you're missing?"

"Oh, trust me, you aren't, well at least, not in my world."

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why were you all beaten and bloodied when we found you that day?" James asked seriously.

"There's a second war lead yet again by Voldemort and his minions, they came to battle us at Hogwarts, one of my friend's time-turned me back to the past so Voldy can't find me and so that I can change the past since he's winning…"

Sirius and James sat with their mouths hanging open.

"Are you important in this war?" Sirius asked at the same time James howled, "Why are you in the middle of a war!"

"Voldemort has something against me therefore he's always trying to kill me, and no, I'm not going to tell you why." He added upon seeing the questioning looks that his father and godfather were sending him, "Let's talk in the morning, it's late and I'm tired."


End file.
